Heat
by pwoutagonist
Summary: Eren has an emotional moment in bed with Levi.


**Filling a request! It's a bit emotional**

* * *

Eren felt a small pain, almost like a headache, when the pair reached the corporal's bedroom. He ignored for the time being, thinking nothing of it while his body was being showered in kisses. Gently he felt his back collide with the soft mattress and he sighed, closing his eyes as he felt a weight on top of him. The kisses returned, moving all over his neck and torso. That's when the second wave of pain came. His head began to pound as his body heated up from the sensual kisses. Eren cried out a little, hands latching onto dark locks. He shuddered as Levi continued down, working the already loose white pants so he could get to what he wanted. The heat continued to build and he started to sweat.

Levi didn't notice until a few moments later that there was actually steam coming off of the teen. He looked up and saw the other's twisted face. "H-hurts…ah…Levi…!" All of a sudden, a rush of memories flooded into his mind. The heat he was experiencing now brought forth the pain he experienced when he was floating in a pool of blood. All of the body parts floating around with him, coaxing him to the next life. The stench of carcasses suffocated him, and the hushed cries of the survivors who were barely clinging onto hope but singing into the depths only moments later. "It's so h-hot…Mom…don't die…" His mother's limp body hung between the titan's hands, lifeless, only serving as a meal for the giant monster. His mother was more than just titan food. She was kind, caring, but not too much so. He wasn't drowned in sweetness, but was hung in a healthy balance. And some nights he craved her warmth…

…the same warmth that sent the memories flashing terribly slowly in his mind. Levi grew more worried by the second, trying to get the kid from hopping around the bed like a bug. His body was hot to the touch, like a fever, titan steam gently and slowly easing up into the air off of the kid's body. Eren writhed and cried, tears streaming from the ducts of sadness that he kept bottled up all of these hard years. Rough yet gentle hands wiped the sweat off of his forehead, his speech trying to awaken the boy out of his suffering. Unlike him, sweet coos and feather-light words of love escaped his lips, planting them straight onto his heated skin. It took a bit of time, but eventually the boy had calmed down. His body was still quite warm, but Eren latched onto his lover like a newborn, seeking a calming warmth that he missed. The scarred hand on his back was soothing him and the tears had stopped pouring.

"It's okay. You're okay. I'm here." Levi repeated, suckling on the spot where the teen's neck met his shoulder. Using his tongue, he made a small mark, sucking out the darkness and melding it with his own. Eren was young; too young to deal with all of those hardships. One day he might return it, but not now. He didn't need that. Levi was more than willing to accept the misery the other was experiencing, for he had gone through much worse. But Eren didn't need to know that now; not just yet. First he had to let the kid grow up and slowly accept the demons that haunt his mind and heart. He needed to give him warmth and love, something he didn't quite get enough of as a child. Levi had a flash of regret for not having an ample bosom for the teen to rest on.

As Eren slowly came back to his senses, he felt a sensation deep within him that surged forward, burning everything in its path. However, it wasn't a painful fire; it was more of a gentle buzz that made him hum lightly. Levi looked down at the teen, long pale fingers raking through brunette locks. He looked almost a bit drunk, cheeks tinted red with a smile on his face. "Levi…I love you." Gray eyes widened for a second before narrowing, a light sigh escaping the older male's lips. Before the older man could form a response, the teen crawled on top of him.

The corporal blinked, watching the brunette move as he pleased. His hands toyed with his nipples and he bit his lip. Levi gulped, watching the sight while trying to hide his smile. Eren's hands trailed from his body to the older male's crotch, unbuttoning the fasteners and pulling the white fabric down swiftly. "Oi, are you feeling okay?" At first he was a bit wary to the idea after just watching the kid nearly break down. But Eren's hips moved in such a way where he couldn't possible say no; not when they were almost bare, moving against each other in a sensual dance.

Succumbing to lust, the older male's hands flew to Eren's sides like a magnet. The look in Eren's eyes could bring any man to his knees; they were glazed over, only focused on one thing. The teen slid his underwear off, revealing his hard-on. However, he didn't let the older touch him there. That was not what he wanted. He pulled back the cloth where Levi's member was straining against and licked his lips when he saw it. The corporal closed his eyes, waiting for those sweet lips to wrap around his cock.

But they never came; when the man opened his eyes, he saw that Eren already had a bottle of lotion and was fingering himself a bit. Levi had to hold back a throaty groan as he watched the other please himself. The look on the teen's face was priceless, engraved in the older male's brain. Then before he had a chance to ask why Eren was skipping all of the fun stuff they usually got to, his length was surrounded by a tight, delicious heat. They both moaned in unison, the pleasure shooting up like a wildfire up their spines. Before long the teen was moving, hands on Levi's chest to push him up and down. Shuddering from the pleasure, Levi reached up to pull the other male down so that their faces were close. That's when he heard the other's voice.

"So warm…warm…good…I need you…n-need to…feel…"His voice was quiet, barely above a whisper, but there was something more there than the whines of their love making. The tears were back again, but it wasn't a physical pain.

And Levi could tell right away. His muscular arms wrapped around the teen's shoulders, holding him close. He thrust into the other, closing his eyes. His grunts were low and breathy, trying not to cry himself. Eren was shaking in his touch, a mix of lusty moans and heartfelt sobs left his lips. The older man's hands rubbed the teens back, burying his face into the other's neck. "It's okay, Eren. You're going to be okay." The shifter's hips started to move back to meet the other's, seeking that heat that caused his blood to bubble with excitement. He just needed to feel _something._ The heat resurfaced like before, but the boy managed to keep the bad memories out. But he still couldn't keep from crying.

And down came the guilt crashing down over the teen. He was still feeling emotional after everything that had happened. Here he was trying to have an intimate moment with his lover and he goes and fucks it up because his stupid emotions. And then he starts to hate himself, slamming his hips angrily while he feels like pulling out his hair. But Levi is there, holding him in his arms like there are no problems in the world. His arms are warm and gentle, keeping him close against the other as they moved and moaned. "Levi…Levi!" The green-eyed teen choked out the other's name, repeating it fervently like it was a drug.

Deep within him, Eren began to feel that small bubble of ecstasy rise throughout his body. His mouth was open, whined and pants leaving his throat as the other rocked inside him. The pressure began to build, like an ocean rising higher and higher, craving to cascade over a barricade. Levi could feel the sensation too, his rhythmic thrusting gradually becoming erratic and sloppy. He could barely function as his toes curled with pleasure. "I love you…Eren…" A surprised cry left the teen's lips as those three poisonous words penetrated his mind. His bright green eyes went wide as he tried to register the meaning behind them. The tears flowed even more as his orgasm drew near.

How the teen longed for love again. He let his body float with the whirlwind of lust, letting his body tell him what he wanted. But after being with the corporal for so long, he realized this was more than just perversion. It was something much deeper, and Levi had recognized long before. But Eren took a bit of time before his naïve heart told him what he needed to know. He craved the love of another; Mikasa was a completely different story. He accepted her love long ago, but it was different with the corporal. It was the one thing he needed; Levi. He was all that mattered in the world. Having lost most of what was precious to him, he had subconsciously latched onto another person who could fill the gaping hole in his chest.

And he was filled; filled to the brim with the other's hot seed as he cried out his lover's name like a chant. His body shivered and his legs couldn't hold him upright. Levi's length slid out of him and he immediately curled into fetal position. The older male felt so warm, and his embrace was soothing; soothing enough to put him right to sleep.

Levi wiped the tears away from the boy's eyes and cheeks, watching the boy slip into unconscious from the overwhelming emotions. He ruffled the teen's hair, a rare smile painting his lips. He leaned down to kiss his forehead before falling into a deep sleep, his lover curled up against him.


End file.
